


Wake Up Call

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Smutty Dragon Age One Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Cullen Smut, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Cuddles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Cullen loves waking up to his rogue.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW Dragon Age Prompt** | [Click here to read it on Tumblr](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/162459861962/5-i-dont-want-to-get-up-youre-comfy-dwc).  
>  **“I don’t want to get up. You’re comfy.” for[@motherofgriffins](http://motherofgriffins.tumblr.com/) and [DWC @dadrunkwriting](http://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/).**  
>  **Rating:** Explicit.  
>  **Pairing:** Cullen Rutherford/Valina Voclain (OC Rogue).

The sun was just beginning to peek into Skyhold when Cullen woke with a start.  He gasped in a lungful of air, holding his breath just to feel the pressure in his body, to focus on the present. 

The darkness in his mind slowly withdrew as he became aware of the reassuring weight sprawled over his chest and his legs, and the heat of her body against his own.  He wrapped her tighter in his embrace, desperate to brand himself with the warmth of her skin and the scent of roses that danced in the air around them, drifting from the soft mane of dark curls that lay all around her head, tousled from slumber, strands reaching across his chest and tickling his neck.  He knew he had only moments before she would wake, her breaths shallowing as her body roused from sleep, disturbed by his sudden movements.

‘Did you have a nightmare, Amatus?’ Valina mumbled as she lazily caressed his ribs.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. ‘It’s nothing, my love.’

Nimble fingers reached up to trace his stubbled cheek.  The caress seemed innocent enough, considering her slurred speech – he knew better.  He tried to unlock the muscles in his body, but even when half asleep she was more perceptive than most.

‘Then why are clenching your jaw so tightly?’

He forced himself to relax under her caress, breath shuddering from his lungs. ‘It’s nothing new, just… I wish it wasn’t you that I saw in them.’

Valina propped her chin on his chest, her bright serpentstone gaze finding his.  He could feel her analysing him, picking apart the emotions and thoughts she found written on his face.  Once, many months ago now, it had unnerved him, but now he found her ability to read him – the fact that she cared enough to do so – endearing.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

He shook his head.

‘Do you want me to sing to you, Amatus?’

Cullen thought about her offer for a moment, the echo of the songs she sung to him in Tevene resonating through his mind.  He shook his head again, though he did hold her tighter, drawing her further onto his chest until the leg that she’d flung over his thigh at some stage during her slumber slid over him. 

Valina settled on his chest, arms draped at his sides, hands tucked under his shoulder blades.  She sighed contently, the exhalation like a caress.

‘Your rogue blanket will make it better, will it?’ she asked, nuzzling into his neck, a chuckle rising in his chest as she peppered kisses across his shoulder.  She pressed closer, enveloping him in the warmth of her embrace and the sweet scent of her bronzed skin. 

Maker, how he loved this woman, how he needed her.

Cullen breathed deeply, burying his face in the luscious curls of her dark hair, earning a giggle as he brushed his stubbled cheek over the sensitive skin at the base of her neck where his marks still lay from the night – _nights_ – before. 

‘Always, my love.’

‘You know we won’t be moving for at least an hour now. I don’t want to get up. You’re comfy.’

‘Am I?’ he asked, and he turned his head just enough to nip at her ear playfully as he chuckled, the rich sound rumbling in his chest and sending a shiver right down to her toes.

Valina lifted her head, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. ‘Very.’

He shifted his thighs beneath her and she gasped when his erection sprang up from between his legs.  She gawked at him as if scandalised but he knew better; she was the tease in the relationship, the one who, before he finally confessed his affection, had flirted explicitly with him until his face burned and he’d had to hide behind chairs and tables.  

‘Amatus! And here I thought you wanted me to comfort you,’ she purred, though she did wiggle her hips until she cradled his length, a satisfied smirk curling her lips when he growled. 

Cullen thought to claim her mouth, but his wicked little rogue was far too fast.  She wiggled further down, straddling his thighs, the covers falling away as she sat up. 

He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, silhouetted by the early morning sunlight, her bronzed skin shining – only for him – but all thought fled his mind when nimble fingers wrapped around his shaft, stroking slowly, teasing him until his cock throbbed.  

Her other hand roaming freely over his heated skin, and his head dropped back on the pillow, a ragged moan catching in his throat as she slid her hand along his chest, her roughened palm adding to the pleasure of her caress as she rose over him.

Valina continued to stroke him as she bent her head, trailing her lips over his stomach, his pecs, her tongue dipping to trace the hollows between the muscles that danced beneath her touch.  He grasped her hips, desperate for something to hold onto as she pleasured him, and he shuddered when her lips reached his neck, his shaft pulsing when she bit down on his skin – well above the line of his collar or surcoat – marking him for all to see, claiming him as he liked to claim her.

Cullen’s moans deepened when Valina positioned the thick head of his cock at her entrance.  She slid onto his shaft, her hips rocking to take him deep, and a sultry moan tumbled from her lips as she settled on his length, her serpentstone eyes shining in the early morning sun.

_Maker._

She claimed his lips, stealing his breath with her passion, with the wicked stroke of her tongue.  He could feel every curve of her body against his own, her rigid nipples rubbing against his chest with every roll of her hips as she ground on his shaft, seeking the position she liked most, urging him to take control. 

How could he deny her?

Cullen grasped her thighs tight, heels digging into the mattress as he lifted his hips.  He knew she loved this angle, loved how deeply he filled her, his pelvis teasing her clit with every thrust, and when he met her gaze a wicked smirk lit her lips.  She tangled her fingers in his hair, her hot breath falling against his neck as she abandoned control to him, as she trusted him with her pleasure.

Her throaty moans filled the loft, growing louder until he was sure that the whole of Skyhold would hear her pleasure – _again_ – but he could not deny her, nor could he muster the decency to care, not when a blissful scream wrenched from her body as she climaxed on his shaft, the sound breaking in her throat as he pulled her down that much harder, that much faster.  He worked her on his shaft to prolong her pleasure until he felt his sack tighten and his cock throb eagerly, and he followed her into the abyss, unable to resist the pull of her needy cunt, his spend lashing deep inside her as his roar vibrated through their quarters.

It took minutes – perhaps hours, for all he knew – before he could catch a clear strand of thought, and his hips dropped back to the mattress.  Valina lay limp on his chest, her panting breaths falling on his skin.

‘There will never be a morning that I do not love waking up to you,’ she whispered, pressing her lips to his heated skin.

He chuckled, the sound warmed by the pleasure that danced and sparked on his skin. ‘I’m surprised we don’t get chastised for waking the fortress so regularly.’

Valina lifted her head, a wicked smirk on her lips. ‘I’m sure it’s much more pleasant to wake to the music that your cock yields than the sounds of one that crows.’

She rocked her hips on his softening shaft just to earn another gasp before she moved to get up from the bed, but he rolled her beneath him, nuzzling her neck until she squealed with laughter, his heart soaring to hear her mirth.

‘Who said you’re going anywhere just yet?’ he asked as he tangled his fingers into the soft curls at the nape of her neck, finding her serpentstone gaze just to lose himself in the bright jewels.  He claimed her lips, slanting his mouth over hers, the intoxicating heat of her body stirring his shaft to life again.  She moaned at the slow coaxing stroke of his hips, and he caught her bottom lip with his teeth, keeping her still as his shaft swelled eagerly.

‘Again, Amatus?’ she asked when he released his bite, gaze shining with mischief.

He answered her with a wicked smile. ‘I don’t want to get up yet,’ he rumbled, voice rough in his desire as he punctuated his words with a thrust that made her gasp, ‘You’re comfy.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
